A variety of ophthalmic procedures, ranging from retinal examinations to a variety of laser surgery procedures, require or may be enhanced by some methodology/apparatus for fixing the position of the eye. One approach uses a grasping device or suction ring to physically hold the patient's eye stable. However, the intrusive nature of the suction ring may distort the eye's shape thereby affecting examination and/or surgical precision. Further, since the suction ring is held by the ophthalmic practitioner, the practitioner's low frequency but large amplitude hand motions become a factor in procedural precision.